


Not Just The Stars

by Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo



Series: Haikyuu Drabble Requests [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, cute kisses!!, kenma is p insecure but shouyo is so sweet, kuroo and kenma are a+ bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo/pseuds/Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Shouyo spend a lot of time together at training camp. When the time comes for everyone to leave, neither of them are ready to be apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princemito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemito/gifts).



> Second (late) birthday drabble for princemito! (tiredasahi on tumblr.) Hope you have a wonderful day my dude. ♥

The first time they met up outside of practice was during summer training. Kenma’s stomach filled up with butterflies the second he finished reading Shouyo’s text that night.

 

>> kenma!!! come outside!!!! i have something to show u!!!

 

Kenma’s heart was in his throat immediately.

 

> what

>> theres something rly cool i want to show you out by the basketball court!! come on!!!

> its late tho

>> kenmaaaaaaaaa

 

Kenma bit his lip and hesitated. His stomach had tied itself up in knots and his palms were starting to sweat.

He knew he shouldn’t worry. It was just Shouyo. He _liked_ Shouyo. They’d only played volleyball against each other before – and texted sometimes – but he did like him.

Maybe that was it. They’d never hung out before, and certainly not alone. Kenma would have dragged Kuroo along as well if it weren’t the middle of the night, and if Kuroo weren’t asleep, snoring on Kenma’s right.

He took a deep breath.

_You can handle it._

 

> ok ill be there in a sec

 

He started to wiggle his way off his bedroll – carefully, so as not to disturb Kuroo – and then his phone lit up again. He unlocked it and opened Shouyo’s text.

 

>> yaaaaaay!!! :D

 

Kenma gave a small, nervous smile, and put the phone in his pocket.

He stood up and carefully made his way out of the room. The door creaked a little, and he heard a few of his teammates stir or mumble in their sleep. He squeezed his way out of the crack he’d made, careful not to move it any further. He left it open for when he came back.

He made his way through the lodge, taking small steps, pausing whenever a floorboard creaked, heart hammering like he wasn’t supposed to be there. He wondered hat would happen if someone woke up and found him out here. He kept his eyes down and his hands clenched into fists. Would he get in trouble?

He made his way down the stairs and to the door. He pulled his shoes out of the pile and slipped them onto his feet. Then he reached one sweaty hand out and pulled the door open.

Warm night air blew his hair back from his face. He shivered a little and wrapped his arms around himself. It was nerves, rather than cold, but that made even less sense.

_It’s just Shouyo._

He took another deep breath to steady himself. He loved the smell of summer air, but it brought him a kind of excitement that didn’t help his nerves.

He closed the door behind him and walked out into the yard. Bugs fluttered towards him and he brushed them away, squinting into the dark for a glimpse of orange hair.

He was just beginning to wonder whether he’d somehow gotten the place wrong when someone called to him in a loud whisper.

“Kenmaaaa!” Shouyo’s voice came from his left. He turned and found him standing there, grinning and waving his hands.

Kenma returned a smaller smile and walked over to join him.

Shouyo waited for him to get there, bouncing excitedly on his toes, before leaping a few steps ahead, in the direction of the bushes bordering the court. Kenma followed him, a cautious smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

He saw what Shouyo wanted to show him before they got there.

“ _Look_ ,” Shouyo breathed, gesturing wildly in front of them.

The fireflies flashed through the air, blinking on and off as they pleased. Shouyo darted forward, wheeling his arms around to stir them up, and they danced away from him like sparks from an open flame.

Kenma would always remember – almost exactly – the way he felt when Shouyo turned back around to face him right then.

Shouyo turned before he’d stopped moving, so he staggered back a few steps. He put his arms out to catch his balance, and he looked Kenma right in the eye and laughed – a laugh so light and bubbly and _happy_ that Kenma almost started laughing right along with him.

Kenma took a deep, involuntary breath. His heart felt suddenly light and full – like it was about to float away. The butterflies in his stomach grew even stronger. He almost felt queasy.

Shouyo spun on the spot, arms outstretched again. The bugs flitted around his head and their little spotlights lit him up in gold. His eyes sparkled.

Kenma felt his face get warm.

“Aren’t they amazing, Kenma?” Shouyo’s voice was hushed. His eyes tracked with a bug flying very close to his face and he cried out in delight when it landed on his nose. He went cross-eyed to look at it, and then looked at Kenma again, that huge grin growing bigger.

Kenma looked away from him abruptly, and then looked back. He couldn’t look for too long. It felt like staring at the sun.

Shouyo crossed his eyes again and blew air on the firefly to scare it away. It buzzed off with its fellows, moving back towards the bushes.

“Aah,” Shouyo said. “They’re going home. I guess it is pretty late, huh?”

“A bit,” Kenma mumbled. He wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts.

“It has been a pretty long day, huh?” Shouyo yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. “I guess I am pretty tired… Maybe we should go to bed too.”

“Yeah.” Kenma was frustrated that he couldn’t come up with anything more interesting to say.

Shouyo didn’t seem to mind. He beamed at Kenma.

“Thanks for meeting me out here,” he said. “Sorry if I woke you up or something.”

He laughed to himself. “I don’t even really know why I called you out here,” he said. “I just saw the fireflies and right away I thought, ‘Kenma should see this!’”

Kenma bit his lips together for a moment.

“Thank you,” he said finally. “This was cool. You were right.”

He was rewarded with another huge smile.

“Awesome!” Shouyo chirped. “Well, if I find other cool stuff while I’m around, I’ll be sure to show you – hey! That reminds me!”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.

“You have Snapchat, right?” Shouyo asked, opening the app.

“Oh. Yeah.” Kenma nodded and took out his own phone. He opened Snapchat and showed Shouyo the screen.

Shouyo’s tongue stuck out a little as he lined the screen up with his camera and scanned it.

“‘Add friend’,” he mumbled, taking his phone away and poking the screen. Then he looked at Kenma again, and smiled.

Before Kenma could move, Shouyo was throwing an arm around his shoulders and holding his phone up for a selfie.

Kenma didn’t have time to react.

“There,” Shouyo said, snapping the picture and letting go of Kenma. The tip of his tongue came out again as he tapped his screen a few more times.

Kenma’s phone lit up in his hand.

“Now I can send you pictures of all the cool things I find,” Shouyo said. “Even when I’m back in Miyagi.”

Kenma smiled back at him.

“Cool,” was all he could think to say.

They went upstairs together and said goodnight. Kenma tiptoed back to his bedroll, moving as quietly as possible, but Kuroo still stirred as he laid back down.

“Kenma?” he mumbled. “Sup?”

“Nothing,” Kenma whispered back, rolling over. “Go back to sleep.”

He unlocked his phone and played the Snap Shouyo had sent. It was slightly blurry, only half of Shouyo’s face was in frame, and Kenma looked dazed, like he’d just been hit in the back of the head.

Kenma quickly screencapped the picture and then stared at it for a while.

Objectively, it was awful.

But Kenma found himself smiling so hard his face hurt.

\- - -

That selfie was only the beginning of an endless line of ‘cool things’ that Shouyo would eventually send to Kenma. He got at least thirty of them while they were still at training camp. Pictures of sunrises, of a ray of light coming through at just the right angle to make a pair of shoes look enchanted, a family of cats near a field (with a small tan-and-black kitten circled in orange, captioned ‘kenma!!! u turned into a cat!!!!! 8O’) – and many more.

Kenma saved every single one. His phone started to fill up quickly. He’d never had to move pictures onto his SD card before, but now he had to do so every couple of days.

Kuroo noticed how preoccupied Kenma now was with Snapchat; it had him using his phone even more than usual now, and Kuroo kept catching him smiling at the screen like an idiot.

“Who are you texting?” he asked one day, kneeling down beside Kenma in their room.

“Nobody,” Kenma mumbled. He opened another Snap from Shouyo, laughed silently, and took a picture of his feet to send back a reply.

Kuroo looked over his shoulder as the message sent.

“Aww,” he teased. “You and Hinata have the gold heart thing. That’s adorable. When’s the wedding?”

Kenma went pink in spite of himself.

“Shut up,” he muttered. “We’re not getting married.”

“Yet, anyway,” Kuroo said dismissively. “But when you do – I’m your best man, right? Right.”

“No.”

“Rude!”

\- - -

Training camp went quickly. Kenma and Shouyo met up frequently, after practice and during meals and sometimes at night again, to watch the fireflies. Shouyo always sat very close to him, and wasn’t shy about grabbing his arm or poking him to get his attention. Kenma was always acutely aware of this – it didn’t really happen with anyone else. He and Kuroo were pretty big on casual contact, but only when they were by themselves, and neither of them were as high-energy as Shouyo was. Shouyo was warm and excited about everything. Somehow, this wasn’t draining for Kenma, either. It was nice.

Shouyo texted Kenma late on the last night of camp.

 

>> kenmaaaa meet me outside?

 

It was a question – not an exclamation point in sight.

A lump formed in Kenma’s throat. He typed his reply quickly.

 

> ok.

 

\- - -

Shouyo had his back turned to the door when Kenma walked outside. He didn’t turn around right away.

Kenma twisted his mouth.

“Shouyo,” he called out gently. “I’m here.”

Shouyo spun around and gave him his signature grin.

“Hey!” he said. And he sounded… tired, somehow? “Thanks for coming out!”

“Of course.”

He walked over to Shouyo and stood beside him. Together they turned and looked up at the sky. They were quiet for a little while. Kenma kept shooting sideways glances at Shouyo, trying to read what little he could see of his face.

He twisted the hem of his shirt around his thumbs.

Finally, Shouyo broke the silence.

“There’s not a lot of stars out tonight, huh?” he asked.

“Not really.”

“There’s a lot more you can see in Miyagi,” Shouyo added. “You can’t really see ’em with all these city lights around. I’ll have to show you. If they’ll even show up in the picture…”

“Maybe I’ll be able to come see them in person someday,” Kenma said.

Shouyo laughed. “You’d wanna do that?” he said. “All the way out to Miyagi, just for the stars?”

“Well,” he mumbled. “Not just the stars.”

“Aah, I see,” Shouyo said. “You’d go for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Another laugh. Kenma tried not to think about the fact that he wouldn’t be hearing that laugh for a while after tomorrow. At least not as often, and not in person.

“Maybe,” Shouyo repeated. “Well. I’ll maybe see you, then.”

Quiet again. Kenma looked at the ground.

He should say something. They’d be leaving tomorrow. They wouldn’t see each other for a while. All the time he’d spent with Shouyo… it had been a lot of fun. He’d never hung out with anyone like Shouyo before – nobody like him had ever seemed interested in even talking to Kenma before, let alone in doing all that Shouyo had done. He’d been really happy these last couple of weeks, and he was already sad to see it go, before it had even gone. He missed Shouyo already.

After all that, he should at least have something to say…

He was just beginning to worry he’d let the silence go on too long when Shouyo suddenly moved beside him.

He put his arms around Kenma’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

Kenma’s heart skipped.

“Thank you, Kenma,” Shouyo said.

Recovering from the shock, Kenma returned the hug and nodded.

“I really liked hanging out with you all this time. I was already having fun playing volleyball, but you made it _really_ fun.” Shouyo let go of him and smiled.

Kenma smiled back.

“I had a good time, too,” he said.

“I really hope we can see each other again soon.”

“Yeah.”

“…Can I hug you again?”

“Yeah.”

Kenma was ready for him this time. He held Shouyo close and let himself feel how warm they were together. He closed his eyes.

He shouldn’t be upset. It’s not like they wouldn’t ever see each other again, or anything. They’d meet again at nationals – or at least in the tournament, in a few months.

It wasn’t a very long time, but somehow it was.

Shouyo started to let go first. Kenma let go as well, keeping his eyes closed.

And suddenly Shouyo was moving closer to him again – much closer than before. Before Kenma could register what was going on, there was a soft warmth on his cheek.

Kenma’s eyes flew open just in time to see Shouyo pulling away, a flush in his cheeks.

It was nothing on the red that Kenma could feel creeping over his entire face. He kept his eyes locked on Shouyo’s like a deer in headlights. Suddenly it was Shouyo who couldn’t make eye contact.

“Aah, sorry,” he said, tripping over his words, playing distractedly with his fingers. “Sorry, that was weird, sorry…”

“N-no,” Kenma managed, turning redder still. He reached up and touched the place on his cheek where Shouyo had… _kissed_ him. “No, it’s okay. Really, it’s… it’s okay.”

Shouyo looked up at him once again, nervous. “I should have asked, though,” he insisted. “That was creepy of me!”

Kenma’s palms were sweaty.

“Well,” he muttered. “Ask me next time, then.”

Next time.

Shouyo blinked at him, his jaw dropping open.

“You… want there to be a next time?” he breathed.

Kenma’s face had to be just about to burst into flames. He wasn’t brave enough to say anything more. He just nodded, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

Shouyo giggled. Kenma heard his sneakers tap on the asphalt a few times as he jumped up and down.

“Awesome!” he said. “That’s awesome! That’s great! I do… I do too!”

Kenma’s insides felt all shivery. He smiled shyly.

“So… Next time,” Shouyo said, laughter sill bubbling in his voice. “Next time we meet up…”

“Yeah,” Kenma said. “We… we can do that again.”

Another happy, exhilarated sound from Shouyo. Kenma found himself wrapped in another hug. He didn’t want to let go.

“We should probably go back inside, huh?” Shouyo asked as he pulled away. “I don’t want to keep you awake.”

Kenma wasn’t going to be able to sleep after all this anyway. But he nodded. Shouyo had worked himself pretty hard during practice today; after all that, even _he_ had to be tired. He needed sleep more than Kenma.

Shouyo led the way into the building. Kenma followed close behind him, watching him bounce along, looking at the way his arms swung at his sides, not quiet believing that someone as bright and warm as Shouyo would ever look at him twice.

They walked up the stairs and paused at the top, looking at each other in the dark.

“I’m gonna hug you again before we leave tomorrow,” Shouyo whispered.

“Okay,” Kenma said. “I’d like that.”

Shouyo walked a few steps to the room where Karasuno was sleeping. Kenma started down the hall to his team’s room.

“G’night, Kenma,” Shouyo called out quietly. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Kenma was unable to keep from smiling to himself.

“Good night, Shouyo.”

\- - -

Kuroo had just about cackled when Kenma told him what happened that night.

They were back home, spending the day at Kuroo’s house, lying on the floor of his room. Kuroo was lying down on the floor and Kenma was lying with his head on Kuroo’s stomach, playing a rhythm game on his phone. Kuroo had slyly asked if he’d heard from Shouyo at all lately.

Kenma shrugged. “Oh, you know,” he said, “a little.”

“A little? Is he still the person you’re texting all the time? The one that isn’t me for some reason?”

“He might be,” Kenma said vaguely, frowning at his screen. “I mean. We’re kind of dating.”

Kuroo didn’t react for a moment, and then he busted out laughing.

“You’re dating?” he demanded.

“Yes.”

“I _did_ tell you, didn’t I?” Kuroo said triumphantly.

“Okay,” Kenma admitted. “You were right. About one thing. For once in your life.”

“Are you sassing me, Kenma?”

Kenma frowned harder, focusing on the game as the song moved into a particularly hectic set of notes.

“Yes, I am,” he said. And then the screen froze. “Ah…”

A Snapchat notification had popped up on his screen, pausing his game. He tapped it to open it.

“…Did Hinata just break your combo?” Kuroo asked. He sighed. “Well, looks like it’s over for the two of you now, huh? My condolences.”

“No,” Kenma said. “I’m afraid everything is just fine.”

He replied to Hinata’s Snap and then opened up his game again. Sure enough, Kenma lost his combo as soon as he unpaused it.

“Why is it okay when _he_ does that? Kuroo complained. “Last time I broke your combo you wouldn’t speak to me for three hours.”

“I’m sure it was very hard for you,” Kenma said, finishing the song just in time to get another message from Shouyo. “It’s okay because he’s cute.”

“Okay, rude. Get off me.”

“No.”

The Snap was a picture of Shouyo’s feet in bright orange sandals.

 

>> what’s up :D

 

Kenma held his phone up to get Kuroo in the background of the selfie.

 

> babysitting

 

he typed back, and set it before Kuroo could protest.

“Goddammit, Kenma,” Kuroo complained. “At least get my good side.”

“You don’t have one.”

\- - -

They videochatted more than anything for a long time. Even though it was Shouyo, Kenma didn’t like phone calls. Besides, he liked being able to see Shouyo’s face, even if they were miles apart. Shouyo never could seem to hold his phone stead, though – he was almost always a blur on Kenma’s screen.

Except when they called each other at night, while they were both lying in bed. Shouyo would prop his phone up next to his head and lie down, and for once Kenma would get to see him at rest.

They’d talk about the days they’d had, about school – normal, boring stuff, but somehow it was anything but boring when they talked about it together.

And of course Shouyo would throw in the fact that he missed Kenma every few sentences. That was always bound to make Kenma blush.

Sometimes, Shouyo fell asleep before he could hang up. Kenma, usually on the verge of sleep himself by that point, would watch him for a little while. Shouyo snored a little, with his mouth wide open. Kenma couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have Shouyo sleeping next to him. He was probably really warm, if his hugs were any guide…

And then he’d start thinking about how much he missed hem. And how neither of them had any idea when they’d be able to see each other again.

His chest would hurt a bit.

He’d whisper a ‘good night’ to Shouyo, and then end the call and try to get some sleep himself.

One Saturday morning, while he was eating breakfast, Kenma texted Shouyo to say good morning. Usually Shouyo was the one who did this, but Kenma figured he must have slept in. Maybe the text would wake him up.

But he didn’t get a reply. He ate more slowly, eying his phone every couple of seconds, turning the screen on to make sure he hadn’t missed a notification.

But he hadn’t. Shouyo didn’t text him back all morning.

It shouldn’t bother him, and he knew it – but he couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Shouyo _always_ texted him back. The longest it ever took was a few minutes. They hadn’t gone a day without texting since training camp.

Maybe he was just being paranoid… and clingy. Well, there was no debate on clingy. Kenma knew he was clingy.

Had he actually been clingy enough to annoy Shouyo? He hadn’t thought he’d been annoying… or at least not _that_ annoying…

Had he?

Kenma’s phone buzzed suddenly and he almost lunged across his bed to pick it up.

The text was from Kuroo. Kenma twisted his mouth involuntarily as he opened it.

 

>> hey u coming over or what

> yea im heading out rn

>> hurryyyyyy

 

Kenma put his phone in his pocket and got ready to leave. He made his way out the front door within a few minutes, and started out for Kuroo’s place. They spent most weekends together – it was such a habit for both of them that Kuroo hadn’t even had to tell him to come over the day before.

Maybe spending time with Kuroo would take his mind off this…

He put on some music for the walk there, in hopes of distracting himself, but it didn’t really work. He hadn’t expected it to, but he thought it would be worth a try.

It was stupid for him to get this upset over something so small, anyway.

He was at the foot of Kuroo’s driveway when he got another text.

 

>> godddd hurry up will you

> calm down im outside

>> oh good. Get in here

 

Kenma rolled his eyes and put his phone away. He made his way to Kuroo’s front door and reached up to knock on it.

He’d only knocked once when the door flew open and someone collided with him, laughing.

Kenma’s heart almost stopped when he realized who it was.

Shouyo pulled away from him, holding him by the shoulders and grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi, Kenma!” he said brightly.

Kenma’s mouth was wide open. He tried to say something and found that he couldn’t.

Instead he buried his face in his hands and made a tiny squeaking noise.

Shouyo laughed and hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe. Kenma could hear Kuroo laughing as well, from the doorway.

“I missed you,” Shouyo said, more quietly now.

Kenma took a few moments to gather himself and then raised his head.

“What are you doing here?” he wavered, eyes shining.

Shouyo beamed. “I had to ask Suga-san for Daichi-san’s number, and then I had to ask Daichi-san for Kuroo-san’s number, and then I had to ask Kuroo-san where you were going to be today so I could surprise you,” he said, all in one breath. He took another one and finished, “I had a free day today, so I figured I’d come see you!”

Kenma covered his face again and rested his head on Shouyo’s shoulder, completely overwhelmed.

Another quiet laugh from Shouyo. “Did I scare you?” he asked, rocking Kenma from side to side.

“A little,” Kenma admitted. “But it’s okay. I’m really, really happy you’re here.”

“Are you guys gonna come in?” Kuroo asked. “You’re letting all the bugs in.”

“Is there food?” Kenma asked.

“There is _so_ much food.”

“Okay then,” he said, and pulled away from Shouyo to lead him into the house.

\- - -

They spent that entire day together, morning to evening. They stayed at Kuroo’s house until lunch, and after they’d eaten, Kenma and Shouyo left for a tour of the city. Shouyo hadn’t been here too many times before, and even though Kenma didn’t get out much and therefore didn’t know that many places to go, Shouyo was fascinated by everything they came across. He stared, wide-eyed, at all the buildings they passed, and took picture after picture. He sent them all to Kenma, who smiled every time he got one.

Evening was creeping in before they knew it. They stopped in a park and sat down in the grass, side by side, looking up at the sky.

“I’m telling you, the night sky in Miyagi,” Shouyo said wistfully. “You’ve got to see it.”

“I know.”

“You’ve gotta visit me next,” Shouyo said. “I wanna show you around my town, too.”

“I’d like that.”

Shouyo hummed in contentment and hugged Kenma around the middle.

“I miss you already,” he said quietly.

“I miss you too.”

“I wish we didn’t live so far apart.”

“Me too.”

Shouyo sighed deeply. They were quiet for a few moments, and then Shouyo spoke again.

“Kenma?”  
“Mm?”

“Do you remember what we said last time we saw each other?”

“About what?”

“About… about there being a next time?”

Kenma’s heart skipped a beat and his hands began to sweat immediately.

“…Yeah,” he said. “Yeah… I remember.”

Shouyo let go of him and sat up on his knees. Kenma turned to face him and found him biting his lip, face flushed red, eyes on the ground.

“…Do you want this to be next time?” Shouyo asked quietly.

Wordlessly, Kenma nodded. Shouyo’s eyes flashed to him for a second, and then away again.

“Okay… um…”

Kenma turned himself to face Shouyo. The leaned their heads closer together – slowly, uncertainly. Kenma noticed that Shouyo’s eyes were closed, so he closed his own as well. His heart was pounding.

He had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Their lips touched together for a few moments, warm and soft. He felt Shouyo’s breath on his cheek. They both tried to move their heads at the same time and their noses bumped together. Shouyo giggled and they pulled apart, just a little, both of them shaky.

“I’ve never done that before,” Kenma said breathlessly.

“Me either…” Shouyo said, with a small smile. He bit his lip again. “Do you… do you wanna do it again?”

“Yeah.”

And they did. Several more times. And each time, Kenma was aware of something new – the way Shouyo’s fingers were all tangled up in his own, the way they both shook with uncertainty, the way his insides felt like jell-o but in a good way – the way Shouyo’s lips tasted on his…

He didn’t notice this last one until their last kiss of the night, which took place on a train platform, just before Shouyo got on to go home. Kenma licked his lips absent-mindedly as Shouyo waved o him through the train window.

That taste made him realize just how very much he’d miss Shouyo until they got to meet again.

His chest was tight as the train started to move, and as he waved back he felt ready to cry.

\- - -

Kenma didn’t realize his jacket was missing until the next day.

He searched through his closet, looking even in places he never put the jacket, but he didn’t find it. He stood back and surveyed his room for a few moments, racking his brain, baffled.

He remembered lending it to Shouyo the previous day, but he could have sworn he’d taken it off again… Maybe he’d left it at Kuroo’s. It would be worth asking both of them about it.

As if on cue, Kenma’s phone suddenly lit up, showing him that Shouyo was trying to videochat him. He picked it up and answered the call.

“Hey,” Kenma said. “Have you seen the –? Oh.”

Shouyo was wearing the jacket. He smiled sheepishly.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I took it off last night and I just shoved it into my bag without thinking about it. I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Kenma smiled back. “Don’t worry about it. You probably shouldn’t wear it around your school, though.”

“Why? It’s cute!”

“It’s my team jacket. It’s red and says NEKOMA across the back. They’ll kill you.”

“I’ll be okay. Besides, it’s a boyfriend jacket. It’s adorable. _You’re_ adorable. I will let the world know!”

He must have thrown his arms into the air at this point, because for a moment he disappeared from the frame and Kenma was shown the wall of Shouyo’s bedroom. His face returned to the frame quickly.

Kenma’s cheeks went a bit pink. “Shut up.”

“It’s great, though, isn’t it? We’re from rival schools. We’re like Romeo and Juliet.”

“Ah, no, don’t say that.”

“Why not?”

“They die, Shouyo.”

“Oh. Well. We’re like… Romeo and Juliet but alive.”

"That's better."

“Good! Okay – I’ve gotta get going. Just wanted to call and tell you about your jacket.”

“Okay. Hang onto it for me until I see you again.”

“When you come to Miyagi!”

“Yep.”

“Okay. I’ll call you again later! See you, Kenma!”

“Bye, Shouyo,” Kenma said quietly, smiling.

Shouyo gave him one more big grin before ending the call.

Kenma stared at Shouyo’s contact photo for a good long time, smiling like an idiot.

He flopped down onto his bed and rolled around a few times, just for something to do with the weird new energy in his chest.

He thought about Shouyo walking around Karasuno, wearing the Nekoma jacket, telling anybody who would listen about how cute his boyfriend was.

It was silly, but the image made Kenma smile so hard his cheeks hurt.

Shouyo was so happy to be with him, even if they didn’t get to see each other often. Kenma just had to look at the pictures they sent back and forth or call him up to see that.

And when those worries came – as they often did, much to Kenma’s distress – that Shouyo might get tired of him, find someone better, forget about him and leave, he just remembered the way Shouyo always looked at him, with eyes brighter than all the stars in the Miyagi sky.

And then he would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Give it a reblog on Tumblr?
> 
> http://i-homeostasis.tumblr.com/post/143341455299/the-second-of-two-late-birthday-drabbles-for-ya
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :D More on the way soon.


End file.
